Oh, Me Sasori Lyrical OneShot
by TwistedTime
Summary: This one actully made me a little sad when I wrote it. Also, the lyrics 'Oh,Me'are copyrighted to the band Nirvana. I do NOT own them. They belong to the band Nirvana, and soley to the band NIRVANA. Reviews love


_If I had to lose a mile  
If I had to touch feelings  
I would lose my soul  
The way I do_

Sachiko glanced around, a slight shiver running down her spine. The Akatsuki hideout, late at night was…eerie, paused with no life or movement. She couldn't sleep; she tossed and turned in her bed. Turing on one side, then the other. No such luck.

_**Clank**_

A soft gasp escaped her curved lips. What was that…noise? It sounded metallic. It echoed throughout the hideout. Sachiko squinted into the black where she was walking. Trying to feel her way around with her hands.

_**Clank**_

Sachiko stopped breathing, her eyes darting around the room, trying to find the origin of the noise. It sounded more like…metal clashing down on _wood. _Was someone…building something? Sachiko crept around the dark, dank living room of Akatsuki. Around the bloodstained couch, Sachiko avoid it- Hidan had been sitting there his chest cut and bruised he had left an ugly red stain on the couch seats. Not really caring.

_**Clank **_

Again, the metallic 'clank' sound. Sachiko turned around, scared out of her wits. The noise was coming from all directions. Sachiko shook her head; she smiled feeling foolish and dumb. She was a member of Akatsuki for crap's sake! How could she get scared of some…sound that was coming out of nowhere? She pulled out a kunai from her belt and twirled it in her fingers. The shiny metal winking in the sinister moonlight. Onward she went stalking into the night, wondering if there was an enemy ninja that she could stab. The noise had settled but continued into a soft whooshing hum. Sachiko followed it, the gentle hum coming form a room. A thin sliver of light sunk out of the creak of the room, the light looking almost translucent very faded and dim. It was so inviting to step in, and that is just what Sachiko did. She peered inside, glimpsing at the floor. Spread about covering the floor objects that looked like human limbs, mangled wires, tools, pieces of mahogany* wood. Though her kunai still raised high in the air, she took another foreboding step into the room.

"_**Get out!"**_ An irritated angry person hissed low and menacing, their voice full of irate annoyance. She let the kunai fall out of her sweaty hands, clattering to the floor. She looked around trying to find out who this disembodied voice belonged to.

"S-Sasori?" she spluttered, her eyes wide with shock. There wasn't a reply from the gloom of the room. Again, another step into the blackness of the room. He grumbled, but didn't protest as she went closer to his desk. And into the light that a single light bulb was shedding on him, hanging low just above Sasori's head.

_I don't have to think  
I only have to do it  
The results are always perfect  
But that's old news._

"Umm, Sasori what are you dong?" Sachiko wondered aloud. Sasori spun around in his chair, his gaze set on her. His hands rubbed his temples impatiently

"What do you want?" His tone exuberated he took a breath and exhaled loudly. Sachiko repeated her question, louder this time. Sasori rolled his hazel eyes.

"Working." He replied simply, crossing his arms over his built chest. Sachiko leaned closer to his work table a half built puppet was laying on his worktable. Its mechanical innards spilled out, and a poison bottle was tipped to its side. The smell didn't bother Sasori; Sachiko crinkled her nose and leaded away from it.

"I see." Sachiko said her brow furrowing. Sasori glared at her his anger expanding. Was this girl retarded or something? She wouldn't leave…

"And this is?" She picked up a puppet limb, some oil leaking out of its side and spilling out on the table, some dripping onto Sasori. Sasori grimaced at the sticky oil on his face.

"Sachiko, leave me alone." He told her through clenched teeth. Sachiko sighed, a bit crestfallen; he was always so mean to her. Sachiko looked down at the ground,

"Sorry if I bothered you…Sasori…I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off, Sasori stared on blankly, waiting for her to leave. Sachiko turned on her heel- heinously slowly, and walked away her shoulders slumped sadly. Sasori watched her, the light glimmering on his blank eyes, why did he feel even emptier when she left?

_Would you like to hear my voice  
Sprinkled with emotion  
Invented at your birth?_

_I can't see the end of me  
My whole expanse I cannot see  
I formulate infinity  
and store it deep inside of me  
If I had to lose a mile  
If I had to touch feelings  
I would lose my soul  
The way I do  
I don't have to think  
I only have to do it  
The results are always perfect  
And that's old news_

_Would you like to hear my voice  
Sprinkled with emotion  
Invented at your birth?_

"When I'm around you…I start to feel very odd." Sasori said in a placidly cool voice. "My voice wavers; I start to get real emotions." He spat the word 'emotion' out as if it had some type of dirty meaning behind it. Blaspheme, perhaps. He sounded so demeaning. His fists clenched and sweaty he bore a hole into her face with his dead stare. She didn't reply, not like she knew _how _to reply to him and his demands. Sasori glared, getting ever more impatient with her. Her mouth stayed shut, what more was there to say to him? She flinched as his hand reached out, gently touched her pale face. His hand hung in the air wavering, uncertain of what to do. _  
_His skin, ice-cold and clammy, corpse-like, touched her face only for a second before pulling away. "I need to go now. On some stupid mission."

Pein hovered close to her face, his eyes turned to narrow slits. Sachiko piped up, her blue eyes shining.

"What happened with Sasori's battle? Where is he? He had left for a mission, but he hasn't come back yet." Sachiko chirped, excited to hear news of him- their last meeting was so sudden and what had happened. She really wanted to see him again; she was aching to see him again

A grave look appeared on Pein's pierced face he uttered a single, soul shattering sentence.

"_Sasori is dead,"_

Her chest closed up, a knot of deep unnerving remorse racked her whole body at those three words. She folded into the floor; her head hung low sobbing heavily into the ground.

Purple blood spilled onto the earth. He coughed, blood leaked from his mouth. Bleeding and dying on the floor his face twisted into a sickly-sweet smile as he waved goodbye to the world. Feeling remorse flood over him, he couldn't become everlasting art. He couldn't stay with his lover forever…

Sasori let the grim reaper slowly take him away.

_I can't see the end of me  
My whole expanse I cannot see_  
_I formulate infinity  
and store it deep inside of me_


End file.
